Cyclamens
by heaven's-myth
Summary: it was like this every night she used to close the shop and then take the Cyclamens home to Mrs. Ono until one day.......chap7 at last!R
1. Default Chapter

A.N—I don't own Ranma 1/2.

Cyclamens

Autumnal coolness welcomed Akanes face as she walked out of New York's air port. A line of yellow cabs extended in front of her. For a moment she considered if she really should take a bus to the city, but Mrs. Ono's orders were clear: she can't be thrifty – the most beautiful room in the most selected hotel, the most fancy restaurants and the most exiting clubs. And that's that. Unconsciously she touched her short hair. She still wasn't used to her new haircut. She smoothed a hand over her new expensive clothes that she bought recently, grabbed her suitcase with her other hand and dragged it to the end of the passengers line. She didn't have the chance to locate herself when a black limousine stopped next to her. The back window opened without a sound and a man dressed in a black business suit leaned through. "Need a ride?"

What happened? She wondered. Through all the flight he ignored her and suddenly he's so nice.

When the stewardess led her to her sit in the first class area she recognized him immediately and her heart started to lose control. BAKA! She admonished herself. He is married! M-A-R-R-I-E-D! It didn't help. Her heart refused to calm and the butterflies continued to tickle in her belly. At first she tried to be less noticeable and hide in her sit but when a long hour passed and he still didn't picked his face up from the documents he pondered about she started to relax.

She really was a baka. What is there to hide from! Here is they hardly know each other. The max he could tell her is a few polite words, ask what going with the flower shops and what did she do with the cyclamens. When he finally picked his head up and surveyed his surrounding she was already in control on her feelings. When his eyes captured hers she immediately smiled at him with friendship, but he didn't react as expected. His eyes stayed indifferent and his lips rose only for a fast and polite smile. Not the same charming, tempting smile. She moved nervously. For some reason it didn't came to her that he wouldn't recognize her. But why should he remember? She cynically wondered. She had to remember: money sticks to money and beauty to beauty.

"Where do you have to go?"

In spite of his nice ton she measured how to take his offer. It wasn't clear to her if she heard a thread of disrespect in his voice. She considered if she should play as if she's hurt and declaim the offer or surrender to the little stubborn inner voice of hers that pushed her to stop doing petty invoices and enjoy from what's happening. She gave him another look. His eyes were even more beautiful from what she remembered. Her heart, her body and her knees that turned to water decided for her. She's not going to bed with him, she calmed herself. She's just getting a ride and maybe a little attention. There's no sin in that. "Manhattan 'Pier' hotel the fifth avenue in front of..."

"I know the hotel" he cut through. "It so happens to be that I stay there too". The driver already hurried to get out of the limo and put her suitcase in the car trunk and she was already sited next to him finding herself going back in her thoughts to that time a year ago to that night before chrisms night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The darkness came down a long time ago, but the shop was still crowded with costumers, and the invitations continued to flow on the phone and on the fax. It seemed to Akane that everyone in the state was busy only in sending each other flower. Roses, Gladiolus, Gerberas, Begonias, Camellia, Lily, Tulips. Only she doesn't have anybody to send flowers to, and nobody's sending her. She bent to the bucket with the Cyclamens that was pushed to the corner. Cyclamens that came only yesterday fresh and beautiful, and had no buyers. Pale, shy, their pointy petals are cast down, and only their tips are blushed with gentle pink. The people who walked in ignored them. Maybe because of their slightly bended head they thought they are withering, Akane pondered when she placed the bucket in a more protruding place.

A feeling of sadness surrounded her. Poor Cyclamens, she thought. Nobody wanted them. For a brief moment she let the depression sip into her, rap her. And then she straightened up with a quick move. You'd think it's her first holyday she's spending alone. She snickered in irony. Not the first and most likely not the last. Suddenly she thought about Kuno, and right away shuddered. It's been two years since she cancelled their wedding in the last minute, and still, every time she remembered him by, her skin turned all Goosebumps. He was a phone technician. A simple guy that dreaming about taking down the moon and stars was strange to him. Every Saturday he went to see a football game and in every Tuesday night he was strict at filling the lottery, maybe he'll win, that's what he said. Until their last fight he didn't treat her bad. Only when he slammed her to the floor after he came back angry from a football game which his team lost at, and found out she was reading a book and didn't make him a hot dinner like she was used to every Saturday night, she realized how her life with him would look like. The shock and humiliation were worth the moderate.

Her sister Kasumi and Nabiki as usual stood against her.

"Stop deluding yourself Akane", Nabiki berated her. "All the man is garbage. Egotistical. Look at me and Ryoga. Eight years married, three kids, sex once two months, overdraft over our heads, not speaking and hardly having fun. And still live. Raising the children and dreaming about winning the lottery. Don't think you're attributed, that you'll have something better."

"I don't know..." Akane tried to protest, "Couples sometimes come to the shop and they really look happy together. For example, there's this guy tall and handsome, you see money isn't a problem for him, and every Friday he and his wife pass by the shop hand in hand, and he buys her flowers, you can see they're fun together..."

"Even if there is a guy like that is one to a thousand", Nabiki cut her off nastily. "You can be sure he wouldn't even look your way. Men like that look for women like them. Money stick to money and beauty stick to beauty. Get down from the high tree you're climbing on. You look like a hatchling, you don't have education and to top it all – you're poor. Who will take you, tell me?"

Akane was already used to Nabiki's vulgar style, but every time she got mad at herself for the pain that the things Nabiki said made her. Right Tatewaki (A.N.—is this right?) was her only serious boyfriend, but it wasn't because nobody else wanted her. In the shop a guy would come on to her, only she was a little shy and it was difficult to her to make contact. Until she decided she liked someone, until she found the right words, until she got the courage to say something that might be interpret as an invitation to ask her phone number – he was already gone.

"Akane! Come on, what are you dreaming? We still have a lot invitations to take care of", her boss, Mikado prompted her. It was her forth year working in the big and wonderful flower shop, and in the next November she'll celebrate her twenty five birthday. The salary wasn't high but was enough to live on. In holydays she got a bonus and Mikado Let her do as she pleased with the flower arrangements, always complimenting her on her good taste and talent. Not the top of ambitions, not a fancy career, but something she love and enjoy doing. When she finished high school she thought about going to college, study art, but all her pretty dreams came to a stop when she started checking the possibilities and found out how expansive the lessons. Her mother died from cancer and her father lived on a small payment from teaching the art a few children at the dojo. Akane moved from her father's house in Nerima to Kyoto, and became a secretary that moved from one office to another. Those were miserable years. She hated the secretary job. It had no inspiration, no beauty, and no color.

"Akane!"

"Sorry, sorry," Akane hurried to apologies and moved to the next customer.

Two more hours past 'til Mikado decided that they worked enough for the day. He released the extra workers and as he closed the cash box he turned to Akane, "do you mind closing? I have to run."

"No problem", Akane smiled. Mikado's question was rhetorical. Almost every evening she locked the shop. All the others ran to their nightly business, only to her nothing waited, except for her books and plants and Mrs. Ono, of course.

On his way out Mikado glanced at the Cyclamens. "You can take the Cyclamens home." He said and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, th-th-th-that's all folks! The first chappie. Plz R&R!

Lili Boom (


	2. chapter 2

A.N—I don't own Ranma 1/2.

This chapter is dedicated to you Teresa! See I update! Sorry for not updating 'love story' I'm blank on it...--;

Cyclamens

_Earlier chapter _

Two more hours past 'til Mikado decided that they worked enough for the day. He released the extra workers and as he closed the cash box he turned to Akane, "do you mind closing? I have to run."

"No problem", Akane smiled. Mikado's question was rhetorical. Almost every evening she locked the shop. All the others ran to their nightly business, only to her nothing waited, except for her books and plants and Mrs. Ono, of course.

On his way out Mikado glanced at the Cyclamens. "You can take the Cyclamens home" He said and left.

_Now continuing _

When Akane finished sweeping the floor and cleaning the work surface her gaze fell on the Cyclamens again. She will take them to Mrs. Ono, she decided. Yes, that was a good idea. She saw in her imagination the ninety year old lady sitting alone in her humble apartment in front of her a glass of tea, sitting ho so lonely with only a little lamp to light the room. Then she will come with the bouquet. What joy she'll bring what happiness! Mrs. Ono will grab her two hands in hers and despite the fact that Akane will be embarrassed and reject she will hug her. "Akane-chan", she'll say, "there's nobody in the world like you".

Akane got down to her knees in front of the bucket and touched the flowers. With a sudden impulse she lowered her head and rubbed her cheeks at the soft petals, breathing in the flowers fresh and sweet smell.

"Sorry to intrude", suddenly a men's voice sounded, "but I need flowers".

Akane raised her head and her gaze met a pair of jeans that hugged long muscled legs, a dark polo shirt that covered a hard abdomen, a wide torso... A warm feeling spread out inside her even before she saw his face. She knew he would be handsome, it couldn't be another way. When her eyes met his the heat turned into a flame. He was more then just a handsome man. He was amazing! She couldn't define herself the color of his eyes. In the faint light of the shop they shined to her in a shade of purple-blue. Like a field of Purple Dream Irises poured in light of sunset. His lashes were long and black, his nose straight and his mouth full and lush. His cheek bones in his thin face made him look even sexier and his braided black hair aroused in her a desire to pass her fingers through it. She didn't even notice she held her breath and stayed looking at him from her sit on the floor next to the flowers.

"Are you ok?" his voice softened.

She hurried to get up. "Yes. But..." She didn't want to turn him down but the cash-register was already closed. "The shop is closed for today. Only tomorrow..."

"I'll pay twice of usual the price".

"I'm sorry..."

"More".

"It's not the money..."

And then he smiled. "Please help me." Even though she was aware that this was exactly his purpose – to charm her, she knew she couldn't resist him. There was no woman in the world that could say to this man 'no', not even the prettiest most sophisticated and with the biggest self-control. Not to say a modest girl like her. He probably got out from a romance or something. There is no man like that in reality. His eyes shined when he smiled. A thousand little speck of light that shined only for her. She was regretful that her appearance wasn't more appealing. Her height was short and her body slender. Her skin tone was pale and her face, though there were people who thought of them as lovely, were far from impressing, dark eyebrows and lashes over a brown, ordinary eyes. Only in her pink lips there was some sweetness that attracted attention from man. Her hair was long and dark blue, and now it lied wild and shapeless on her back and shoulders. An old corduroy pants and an aged t-shirt were her work clothes.

"There are the Cyclamens". Her voice was not more then a whisper. She dropped her eyes to the bucket. "You can take the Cyclamens"  
"Fantastic", the stranger said, and the relief that he felt was sensed clearly in his voice. Akane looked out side, and noticed the gray sports car that parked right in front of the flower shop. For a split second she felt a prick of jealousy. There's no justice in the world. "I'll take them all", he added. "All of the Cyclamens".

Akane pushed the thought on Mrs. Ono to the side, gathered all of the Cyclamens and turned to the working platform. When the bouquet was ready, tied in a purple velvet ribbon, she held it out to the men who stood all that time behind her leaning on one of the counters, his gaze was on a bunch of flowers with long stems and red petals shaped like heart.

"Anthodium", Akane blurted.

"What?" The man shook him self from his daze and stared at her with his gorgeous eyes.

Only now she realized he wasn't really interested in the flowers that he was just starring. Even so she determinedly explained. "Anthodium, flowers of love".

He scanned the flowers again; his lips lift in a heart taking smile. "Actually, I thought they are made of plastic".

She laughed. "I'm not crazy about them either. I prefer the Cyclamens much more".

For along moment he didn't speak, only looked at her. Weakness attacked her knees. "How much do I pay?"

She tried to hold herself together and said, "It's for free".

"No way, no huh". He pulled a few bills from his wallet.

"Please", Akane resolutely refused. "I was going to... throw them anyway".

"Can I know what the hell is going on here?" Inpatient feminine voice cut through the talk. "I started to think something happened to you". The beauty of this woman was breath taking, and Akane remembered immediately her sister's words: money stick to money and beauty stick to beauty. Her chestnut hair was pulled back and on her neck was a thin diamond necklace. Akane didn't miss the wedding ring that was on one of her well cared fingers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There is the second chapter for you! R&R!

Lili Boom


	3. chapter 3

A.N—I don't own plz don't sue!

Cyclamens

_Earlier chapter _

"No way, no-uh". He pulled a few bills from his wallet.

"Please", Akane resolutely refused. "I was going to... throw them anyway".

"Can I know what the hell is going on here?" Inpatient feminine voice cut through the talk. "I started to think something happened to you". The beauty of this woman was breath taking, and Akane remembered immediately her sister's words: money stick to money and beauty stick to beauty. Her chestnut hair was pulled back and on her neck was a thin diamond necklace. Akane didn't miss the wedding ring that was on one of her well cared fingers.

_Now continuing _

"I'm coming", the man said shortly. He took the Cyclamens from Akane and gave them to the woman. "Here!"

The woman looked on the flowers with a traumatized look. "Is this the best you could find?"

"You wanted flowers did you or did you not?" he asked in a weary voice.

"That's what you call flowers! Don't you have eyes? Can't you see they're about to wither?"

"That's not true", Akane protested.

The woman dropped the Cyclamens on the counter and looked quickly around her. Her gaze fell on a high stand. "Those!" she ordered. "I want those!"

Akane and the man turned their look to the fair rose.

"A bouquet of ten", she ordered, "with no plants. And do me a favor, as fast as you can. Visitors should be arriving soon and we wasted enough time as it is".

Akane struggled in her mind. She doesn't need to serve her, she thought quickly. She doesn't need to tolerant her insulting and snooty tone. But then he addressed her, and she changed her mind. "I'm really sorry". Even though is face muscles didn't move, Akane noticed his anger. "I think we'll skip the flowers", he held his wife arm and started to lead her to the exit, and she, in spite of her apparent displeasure, followed.

"Wait", Akane called after them. "There's no problem... I'll make you a bouquet". She swallowed hard. "I don't mind".

"I told you so", the woman said defiantly. "You make a big deal out of nothing".

He sighed. "Maybe you should wait for me in the car?" he suggested.

To Akane delight the women accepted his offer.

Akane arranged the white roses and wrapped it skillfully. "You'll have to pay for them", she said.

"But of course".

"It's hundred and fifty dollars please".

He handed her a bill of two hundred. "The change is for you".

She started. "There's no need, really..."

"There is", he said, and the same softness she noticed earlier reached again to his tone. He was nearly at the door when he turned around again. "What will you do with the Cyclamens?" he smiled. "I can't believe you were going to throw them a way".

"I'll give them to Mrs. Ono", she answered immediately.

"Mrs. Ono?"

"Yes she's a neighbor of mine. She has only one son that lives in America and come to visit only once a year. She's pretty lonely, and I sometimes come in and talk to her. It's not nice to be alone in the holiday and flowers can help relief". Then she realized she was babbling and laughed embarrassed. "Sorry. I'm holding you up".

His hand was already on the door handle but he lingered for a moment. "And I had the impression", he said slowly in a nice voice even caressing, "that I should be the one to apologize. That I was the one that hold you up". He sent her a one last smile and walked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mrs. Ono..."

"What is it Akane?"

The holiday came in and they both set in Mrs. Ono's dinning room in front of a beautifully set table. Mrs. Ono made a lovely dinner and after they ate they sat and talked. For the occasion Mrs. Ono was dressed in her best cloths, her hair done carefully. A Cyclamens bouquet was set in a glass jar in the middle of the table.

"If you lived your life all over again, is there something you would do differently?" she asked suddenly.

Mrs. Ono thought for a long moment before she answered. "I would study more", finally she said. "Get more education. Young people don't know it yet but being unintelligent is very hard".

She's right, Akane thought when she cuddled in her bed. Before she fell asleep she made a decision. Life is too short and she's wasting it. Instead of sitting and feeling sorry for her self she should move that useless ass of hers and get a grip. She was hungry for knowledge, for culture, for art, for literature, for beauty. Even if she won't win love she can be happy, content and full of things that will come from inside of her. Things that aren't depend on anything. She decided that starting of tomorrow she'll sign up to some seminars in the university. No matter how much it'll cost her. She'll lessen her expenses, she'll talk less on the phone, walk more on foot, she'll... Eat less!

Luckily help came from an unexpected place. When she told Mikado about her decision he immediately said that anyway he was going to give her a raise and a bigger bonus then usual for her dedicative work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

R&R!

Lili Boom


	4. chapter 4

A.N—I don't own plz don't sue!

Sorry for the long wait...

Cyclamens

_Earlier chapter _

Mrs. Ono thought for a long moment before she answered. "I would study more", finally she said. "Get more education. Young people don't know it yet but being unintelligent is very hard".

She's right, Akane thought when she cuddled in her bed. Before she fell asleep she made a decision. Life is too short and she's wasting it. Instead of sitting and feeling sorry for her self she should move that useless ass of hers and get a grip. She was hungry for knowledge, for culture, for art, for literature, for beauty. Even if she won't win love she can be happy, content and full of things that will come from inside of her. Things that aren't depend on anything. She decided that starting of tomorrow she'll sign up to some seminars in the university. No matter how much it'll cost her. She'll lessen her expenses, she'll talk less on the phone, walk more on foot, she'll... Eat less!

Luckily help came from an unexpected place. When she told Mikado about her decision he immediately said that anyway he was going to give her a raise and a bigger bonus then usual for her dedicative work.

_Now continuing _

The days turned to weeks, the weeks into months and soon a year past. Akane visited Mrs. Ono almost every day and they would sit together sipping the tea that Mrs. Ono loved so much and talk. Akane especially loved to hear about Mrs. Ono childhood in Kyoto, about her life, her memories and about what was in the 'good old days'.

"I wish you were celebrating with a nice young man", Mrs. Ono sighed when Akane began planning their dinner for the holyday evening two day from now. "You don't need to spend the holiday with an old woman like me".

"I like it better with you", Akane passed. "You're..." she felt embarrassed with the feelings that suddenly filled her, "you're like family for me. Even more then my real family", she added quickly. Later, before she parted from her she said "tomorrow it'll be a loony bin at the shop. Don't worry if I'll come late".

At ten thirty the next day, when the shop was closed, Akane's gaze fell on the Cyclamens. She smiled to herself when she wrapped them in a brown clean paper. It became a tradition. Cyclamens bouquet for the holiday. Mrs. Ono will enjoy them. Last year she claimed again and again that there're no other flowers she loved more and were more beautiful then the Cyclamens and that every time she looked at them she saw Akane. When the holiday evening came Akane took the steaming pot of soup got out of her apartment, crossed the hallway and knocked on the door, but the familiar 'come in' wasn't heard. She knocked again and then ringed the bell, but there wasn't any answer. Troubled she opened the door with the extra key she had in her possession and got inside. Mrs. Ono was sitting on a chair in the kitchen dressed in her finest clothes her eyes closed and her face relaxed. Akane put the pot on the table. "Mrs. Ono?" she asked gently. She didn't want to scare her. Maybe she fell asleep.

The silence wasn't disturbed.

"Mrs. Ono!" she repeated more loudly.

She didn't move.

Akane went to her and touched her hand. The hand was still warm. On the table in front of Mrs. Ono the dishes for the feast were ready, and in the middle of the table there was a jar half full with water and inside of it the Cyclamens Akane gave her yesterday.

"Mrs. Ono..."

There was nothing but silence.

"Mr. O –no", her voice cracked. The tears chocked at her throat. "Granny", she whispered. "My good granny". In her life, she never called her like that to her face. Always 'Mrs. Ono'. But in her heart, a long time ago, she turned her to her grandmother. Her private and special granny. "Don't go, please". But Mrs. Ono just set there, her face turned to the Cyclamens in a content and satisfied look.

"Where did you go to?" a pleasant voice, slightly amused, echoed in her ears.

"I'm sorry I wasn't focused. What did you say?"

"That I'm sorry I didn't give you any attention on the airplane. I saw you looking at me, but I had to finish going through my papers. I'm going from here to a business meeting and I couldn't waste any time. Any way", the tip of his lips rose for a little smile, a little cynical, "this evening I'm available. We can get to know each other... better".

His forwardness bothered her. She wasn't used to this kind of rudeness. Like it was obvious to him that she was interested in him. That he only needs to tap his fingers so that she'll fall all over him. He interpreted her looks wrong, she thought. She looked at him because she thought that maybe he'll remember her, and he assumed she was trying to come on to him.

"You're traveling without your wife?"

She was pleased with his response. He certainly looked surprised from the question. "My wife?" he examined her face and her heart skipped a beat. That's it! She thought with relief. Now he'll remember. But no. he only asked in the same amused tune, "and why do you think I'm married?"

For a split second she hesitated, but then she said, "I assumed you're married. Men like you..." she stopped. She wasn't used to making this kind of conversations, and her natural shyness prevented her from finishing the sentence.

"Don't stay alone", he finished for her.

"Yeah". She blurted.

"In that case", he said, "your interest in me is even more flattering".

She didn't exactly understand what he meant so she decided not to respond. He moved lightly, his arm pressed hers, his hip pressed to hers. She moved uncomfortably. He was probably unaware to what their physical closeness caused her. Her belly turned upside down and a lump of excitement stock in her throat. "I'm not married", he said in a low voice to her ear. She thought she's going to faint from pleasure. When he talked his lips touched her neck.

"No?" she mumbled.

"No. I'm divorced".

"And children?" she managed to whisper.

Suddenly he moved away from her. His face was hard. "I don't have children".

A few more minutes they set in silence. She fought herself. The knowledge that he was single caused her great excitement. On the other hand, it was obvious he only saw her as a fling. So what? She convinced herself. How many times in life somebody like her can get a chance to meet a guy like him? You can never tell what will happen! She's going to let destiny, coincidence, the unpredictable to guide her way. Once in her life she'll let her self go with the unknown.

"So tell me about yourself", the lighten tune came back to his voice. "If we're going to spend time together, I should at least know what your name is and where are you from".

"Akane".

"Akane", he repeated. "A very beautiful name. It suits you".

"Really?" she was curios. "How is that?"

Again he tilted his head in an angle that started to be familiar and looked at her. "Akane, A feminine name of a woman that life is smiling at her. That the only thing she needs to do is tap her finger to get what she wants. That good old daddy takes care of every thing for her." She didn't miss the mockery in his words.

"You're wrong..." She started to protest.

"Don't worry, it doesn't bother me", he promised her. "I'm used to it. My ex-wife was something in your style".

Akane almost chocked. How could someone compare her to the beautiful woman he married. He probably lost his mind. "You think I'm pretty?" she managed with all her courage to ask.

He smiled with the same deadly smile of his. "I think you're stunning. From head to toe"

It's the clothes, she decided. And the hair cut. When Mrs. Ono gave her an inheritance of 30 thousand dollars in her will and determined that half of it she should spend on a one and only week in abroad, she purchased a wardrobe that wouldn't put to shame a rich girl, went to a beauty salon, and got a hair cut, and the result was impressing. She didn't turn from a duck to a swan, but she looked polished.

"I want to be with you", he said and closed on her again. "It seems to me we can get along pretty good together... At least for the next few days"

She dragged into the game. "And what if I'm married? Wouldn't it bother you?" immediately she regretted her words. In his eyes passed the same look of mockery.

"No. it wouldn't be a first".

"I'm not married".

He pulled his shoulders indifferently. "And where are you from?"

"Hokkaido". Ho my god! For a moment she panicked. That was her first lie she ever said in her life about something that important. What amazed her most was how easy it came out.

To her relieve he accepted every thing she said naturally. "And what are you doing in your life, if ever?"

"Nothing. going from here to there. Paris, New York, Rome. Passing time", she laughed. "Like you said, daddy takes care of every thing".

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty six. And you?"

"I'm twenty nine".

The car went up the bridge and Akane suddenly saw the city, spread out in all her glory. Her breath was taken. "Wow. How beautiful", she breathed. "Beautiful". She turned to him with sparkling eyes, but he wasn't looking at the view. His eyes were starring at her. She realized she made a mistake. "Every time I see it I'm overwhelmed by its beauty", she quickly added. "I can't help it".

"I see", his eyes narrowed a little, in an unnoticeable gesture. For a moment he was immersed in himself, in his thoughts.

She looked for something to say. "I still don't know what your name is".

He extended his hand. "Ranma, Ranma Saotome". She put her hand in his and immediately knew it was a mistake. His palm tightened on hers, sending waves of passion. She went deep in her sit, trying to lose herself from the crazy spell his touch leads her to. His other hand closed on her neckline and his fingers caressed the little piece of skin under her earlobe. His lips were so close to hers. Not really touching, but almost. He's going too fast, she panicked, but even if they put a knife to her throat, she couldn't pull herself away from him on her own free will.

"God help me, I don't know what's happening to me, but I really, really..." The desire controlled his voice. "Want to make love to you". With her last will power she managed to mumble "we barley knows each other..." she should retreat. Tell him the truth. This part is too big for her. "So what?" his voice stopped the fight that was going inside her. "We will..." And then his lips closed on hers and she forgot who she was and what she was, forgot what was true and what the lie was, what was yesterday and what will be tomorrow. The touch of his lips, his tongue, his hands that invaded beneath her cloths, his chest pressed to hers, her feet tangled with his, was so strong, so intense she felt pain. Sweet pain. Wonderful magnificent pain, she never wanted it to end. When he disentangled himself from her she was still captive in the dark magic, in the rare pleasure. "We're here". He said shortly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

REVIEW!

Lili Boom


	5. chapter 5

A.N—I don't own plz don't sue!

Sorry for the long wait...

**Cyclamens**

_Earlier chapter_

He extended his hand. "Ranma saotome". She put her hand in his and immediately knew it was a mistake. His palm tightened on hers, sending waves of passion. She went deep in her sit, trying to lose herself from the crazy spell his touch leads her to. His other hand closed on her neckline and his fingers caressed the little piece of skin under her earlobe. His lips were so close to hers. Not really touching, but almost. He's going too fast, she panicked, but even if they put a knife to her throat, she couldn't pull herself away from him on her own free will.

"God help me, I don't know what's happening to me, but I really, really..." The desire controlled his voice. "Want to make love to you". With her last will power she managed to mumble "we barley knows each other..." she should retreat. Tell him the truth. This part is too big for her. "So what?" his voice stopped the fight that was going inside her. "We will..." And then his lips closed on hers and she forgot who she was and what she was, forgot what was true and what the lie was, what was yesterday and what will be tomorrow. The touch of his lips, his tongue, his hands that invaded beneath her cloths, his chest pressed to hers, her feet tangled with his, was so strong, so intense she felt pain. Sweet pain. Wonderful magnificent pain, she never wanted it to end. When he disentangled himself from her she was still captive in the dark magic, in the rare pleasure. "We're here". He said shortly.

_Now continuing_

"I will walk you to your room and then I have to go to a meeting".

The limo door opened by the hotel doorman and they walked into the hotel. Remembering her last slip Akane tried to evade herself from expressing her admiration to the beauty and elegance that was all around her. It was very hard. Her first time abroad and in the most selected hotel and she had to stay moderate. On the other hand, she said to herself, if she wanted Ranma, she has to stick to the story she made. If he knew who she really was, there's no way in the world he'll stay with her. Money stick to money and beauty stick to beauty.

At the counter the clerk greeted Ranma with the words 'welcome back mister Saotome', and Akane concluded from that that Ranma is a regular guest at the hotel. The clerk looked at her and addressed again to Ranma. "The lady will be staying with you?" he asked, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

That is really ridicules, Akane thought, what did he think she is? Escort girl? "I have a reservation on my name", she quickly said.

"The name please?"

"Akane Tien".

"The credit card please".

"Credit card?" she panicked. Ranma's star didn't move from her. "I have cash. I'll pay in cash", she quickly explained. "How much is it?" she didn't miss the quick look the clerk gave Ranma before it came back to her.

Ranma took the initiative. "There's no need for a credit card", he said to the clerk. "I'll take care of Miss Tien".

"Yes sir".

"Have you ever seen the 'phantom of the opera'?" Ranma asked when he walked her to her room. Her mind drilled. She had to be careful with what she said to him so he won't suspect. He probably means a movie or a play. "I hadn't had the chance". She finally said in and obliging tone.

"Excellent", he said content. "We'll go to the play, and afterwards I'll book us a place at the 'NOVO'".

Again she didn't have a clue what he was talking about but she nodded her head in agree. She realized it was better to talk less. She didn't miss the fact that he accepted her consent to date with him as an obvious thing, but she decided not to say a thing. After all there's no point lying to her self. She took pleasure from his attention. Fling or no fling, there was no other thing she longed for more then his company. After he separated her with a quick kiss on the cheek she opened the guide book that she brought with her. Whatever happen she's going to have fun from what this city had to offer.

The hours past like minutes to Akane. She was in ecstasy. The art she saw in the two museums she went to were so many and wonderful. And the buildings, the artistic quality, the stores, the language... every thing was different and exciting. At six in the evening she was back in the hotel and at six forty five she was ready. In her guide book she found out that the 'NOVO' is a very prestige kind of Japanese restaurant owned by Robert Deniro, and so she dressed carefully – a long feminine purple velvet skirt and a black top. When she got down to the lobby and saw him waiting for her, her heart began thumping hard. He looked even more attractive in evening clothes. She ignored the enthusiasm. She already got used to the fact that her body had life of its own. Ranma couldn't take his eyes away from her. "You... You're simply... gorgeous".

She laughed. "You're exaggerating".

"Really?" his eyebrows went up. "You're lucky we planed on meeting in the lobby and not in your room", he whispered in her ear when his hand held her hips, "if we were alone right now, there was no play and no dinner".

When the play ended Akane found her self cheering with the rest of the crowd. She had so much fun! How did she live until today without all this artistic quality? She decided that when she'll go back home she'll buy a subscriber to one of the theaters. She had a little money. It's not so bad if at age twenty six she'll spend it on luxuries. When they got in the restaurant she noticed the many eyes that scanned them and she didn't miss the envious feminine looks she got. Unfamiliar vanity floods her. She was so proud to be with him, to be the woman with him. Even if this is just a temporary thing, she decided, she'll take the full potential of it. Even if this romance will be short she'll cherish the memories as a souvenir for life. This week will be her romantic romance, and she'll pretend it had a happy ending.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

sorry it was short and it took me long to update but now that the next chap  
is up...  
REVIEW!

_Lili Boom_


	6. chapter 6

A.N—I don't own plz don't sue!

Sorry for the long wait... don't kill me.

**Cyclamens**

_Earlier chapter_

She laughed. "You're exaggerating".

"Really?" his eyebrows went up. "You're lucky we planed on meeting in the lobby and not in your room", he whispered in her ear when his hand held her hips, "if we were alone right now, there were no play and no dinner".

When the play ended Akane found her self cheering with the rest of the crowd. She had so much fun! How did she live until today without all this artistic quality? She decided that when she'll go back home she'll buy a subscriber to one of the theaters. She had a little money. It's not so bad if at age twenty six she'll spend it on luxuries. When they got in the restaurant she noticed the many eyes that scanned them and she didn't miss the envious feminine looks she got. Unfamiliar vanity floods her. She was so proud to be with him, to be the woman with him. Even if this is just a temporary thing, she decided, she'll take the full potential of it. Even if this romance will be short she'll cherish the memories as a souvenir for life. This week will be her romantic romance, and she'll pretend it had a happy ending.

_Now continuing_

Ranma was the best gentleman. He did take advantage of every opportunity to touch her- held her elbow when leading, rubbed against her when they sat side by side, held her hand at the show, caressed her occasionally, looked at her with soft, loving eyes – opposite from his behavior in the morning, he didn't use his provocative, mocking and amused tone he used on the way to the hotel anymore. She felt much more computable around him. He was very attentive to every thing she said and didn't feel tired from telling her about every little thing they saw. He pointed on the beautiful sights, told her about their history. Like he forgot she was supposed to know her surroundings.

The food at the restaurant was amazing. She never ate such delicious food. So unlike from what she was used to. Ranma asked her if she wanted him to order for her and she of course accepted immediately. The dozens of names in the menu were foreign to her completely. They chattered and laughed together before she had the courage to ask, "How long are divorced?"

"Eight months".

She played with her fork. "What happened?"

"What happened", he repeated.

It looked to her that he was hesitant to share such a personal subject with her. "I'm sorry", she hurriedly said, "I didn't mean to be nosy..."

"It's okay", he said. "You deserve to know. I come from a very rich family that most of her business is in hotel management. Right away in college I fit into the business. My father and both of his partners nurtured me as the heir to the empire and from this point every thing went well. It went well with women, too. I never had any trouble". He laughed shortly. "I won't assume piety and say I didn't use it, I admit I had a few wild years, but basically, how much it might surprise you, I am, what they call, one woman man. I rather be with someone I love and I'm good with her then looking for getting laid left and right".

Akane wasn't surprised. She was just very happy to know.

"When I first met Ukyo, at the age of twenty four, I was very pleased. I was already a year and a half without a girlfriend and she came right in time. An okonomiyaki cook in her fathers' restaurant, from a very good family, beautiful, brilliant, ambitious, knows exactly what she wants. We married after three years. At first every thing went well, but bit by bit things started to change. She didn't want children, because it'll interfere with her career and because it'll ruin her figure. Every time I brought up the subject she would tell me, 'what do you think I am? A milking cow?' and there were other things. I enjoy my job and invest in it a lot, but I have other interests".

"Such as...?" she really wanted to know.

"I like poetry, opera, riding on horses, picnics, sleep late. Enough stress I have at work. In my privet life I look for peace and calm. Quiet. And she was always looking for some thing to do. Work or party. All the time she wanted people around her. Always. We were never alone, and I didn't have a moment to myself either. Almost every day I hade to guest people – friends, business people, and charity – and on the other time she arranged it so we'll be invited to other people. If I tried to get away there would be a big fight".

"But she loved you, didn't she?"

"Maybe she loved me, but above all I was some kind of a trophy for her. The biggest prize she could win- I was the biggest fish in the ocean. I started having a second life. In business trips I always stole myself another weekend and do what I love. Such as reading a good book, wondering in the forests, museums, sitting at some café-house. Exactly a year ago I got a phone call to my office from someone who used to be my wife's best friend until they fought and stopped talking. She told me Ukyo has for several years now side affairs with different men. She gave names, dates, places. The day after, I was supposed to travel to Spain for business. I canceled the trip and surprised my wife at home. She was in bed with a younger man. Very young. Maybe twenty years old."

Akane felt sick. His wife's behavior was beyond her understanding. If she had somebody like Ranma...

"At first I was very hurt. Not because I was jealous", Ranma smiled his ironic smile, "it was something else. Not jealousy, not ego. It took me time to comprehend the situation, but I understood at the end. I was always faithful to her. Even when I already knew I don't love her, even when there were temptations. I thought she deserves this minimal respect. That she is my wife and I'll be only hers. I hoped things will work out and I did everything to get harmony in home. What pained me, that made me mad, was the fact that she didn't care, that with all her strength she didn't find the power to tell me. Me, the one who was her best friend! When I cooled down, I figured she has problems and she needs help. But I wasn't ready to give more. Three months later we got our divorce. Month after the divorce she started to turn worlds to get us back together, but for my part it was too late. That's it. This is the entire story".

"I'm not like that", Akane said.

He leaned forward. "I know".

"This morning you said we were alike..."

"This morning I said a lot of nonsense". He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Forget this morning. It does not exist". He looked straight into her eyes with his blue-purple eyes. "I was underestimating you this morning. I thought you're some bored chick looking for a fling. That is why I let myself talk to you like that. I ask for your forgiveness".

"You don't have to apologies. You haven't said something offending".

"But I didn't give you the right treatment. I came on you like some... primitive".

"I..." she barely knew what she was saying. The sake she drank probably went up her head. "I think, then, I... Wanted you to do that".

He laughed with pleasure. "Now I feel much better".

He really is a good guy, Akane thought. Not cocky and arrogant like you expect from a rich guy like him. She remembered their encounter at the flower shop. He's nice, she reflected. Behind all this power, confidence and strength was hiding a decent, good-heart man.

They were the last to leave the restaurant. At the hotel he escorted her to her room, and by the door he hugged her. She didn't know exactly what he had in mind. On their way back, in the limousine, he didn't try to make love with her. She really wanted him to stay with her, but she didn't dare ask him. "Good night", he whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know it wasn't what you expected but I sure hope you still like my story if you don't like this story any more after you read it please don't continue and I don't want to know.

Sorry it was short and it took me long to update but now that the next chap is up...

REVIEW!

_Lili Boom_


	7. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN RANMA!

AN: I am very sorry for the long wait but I'm back! I hope I still have it…

**Cyclamens**

_Earlier chapter_

"I..." she barely knew what she was saying. The sake she drank probably went up her head. "I think, then, I... Wanted you to do that".

He laughed with pleasure. "Now I feel much better".

He really is a good guy, Akane thought. Not cocky and arrogant like you expect from a rich guy like him. She remembered their encounter at the flower shop. He's nice, she reflected. Behind all this power, confidence and strength was hiding a decent, good-heart man.

They were the last to leave the restaurant. At the hotel he escorted her to her room, and by the door he hugged her. She didn't know exactly what he had in mind. On their way back, in the limousine, he didn't try to make love with her. She really wanted him to stay with her, but she didn't dare ask him. "Good night", he whispered.

_Now continuing_

No! He can't torture her like that! He won't just walk away like that. With an incontrollable impulse she planted her mouth on his. For a moment he stayed still. Without response. She could feel the tension in the muscles that lay under her hands. She already got anxious. What if he rejects her? And then, at once, he unfroze. His lips moved against hers, his tongue caressing hers. His hands caressed her hair, her face, her back, her waist. His pelvis burned against the purple velvet of her skirt. She didn't know how long it was until he picked her up in his arms and carried her into the room. "You're so light", he said with delight, "I've never met someone as delicate as you are. Like a flower".

He undressed her slowly. She was a little embarrassed with her tomboyish body, but he acted as though she was the most alluring woman on earth. She trembled with pleasure when his mouth passed over her neck, breasts, abdomen, and thighs. Ever since Tatewaki she didn't sleep with a man and you can defiantly not in any way compare the dull and rough sex with Tatewaki to the hurricane and magic she felt with Ranma. He took off his clothes, and she saw she underestimated his attractiveness. He looked like a Greek statue. They embraced each other.

His passion mixed with her passion and his lust with hers. More and more they pulled the passion, more and more till exhaust, till they were one. And when their bodies shock with that marvelous and divine pleasure, she heard him whisper her, "my love".

The week passed quickly. Until the afternoon hours Ranma was busy in his work, but every evening they went out to a concert, an opera, ballet and restaurants. In the weekend, when he cleared from his business, they went to central park and there, in a magical corner, on the bank of the lake, they made a picnic. He lay on his back, and she laid her head on his stomach, looking at the top of the trees.

"Ranma?"

"What my love?"

"How come you didn't ask me about my family?"

He wasn't hurrying with his answer. "What does it matter?" he finally said. "For instance, Ukyou came from a perfect family supposedly, and our marriage was a failure. So what does it matter from what family you are?"

Happiness and relief washed over her.

"And besides," he added with amusement, "If you are from Hokkaido, what could there be!"

Her heart sank a little. Maybe she'll wait till tonight to tell him. Tonight was their last night together. Tomorrow she's going back home. He needed to be delayed in New York for a couple more days, but he promised that as soon as he'll get back to Japan, on Wednesday, they will see each other.

Ranma moved up, making her sit, until they set in front of each other. "Marry me".

"What?"

"I love you, Akane. I am totally in love with you. And I think you love me too. We should be together, for always."

"B- But you don't know me", she said, panicking.

"I know enough".

She turned away from him and stared at the clear and smooth water of the lake. "There are things you don't know about me."

"Such?"

She tried to think quickly. What to say? To confess now or to wait for a suitable moment. "Can I think about it?" she asked with the best simplicity she could muster. Her were eyes still on the lake.

"No. Give me an answer now."

She turned her face back to his, drowning in the purple of his blue eyes.

"Akane…." He came closer to her.

"Yes," she whispered. "Ok." She didn't get the chance to add another word before she found herself lying under him, his mouth kissing her passionately every where.

"Are you crazy", she laughed. "We're in a public place."

"Let them arrest me", he murmured. "I can't stop."

At five they were back at the hotel. "I have an hour maybe two of work," he told her. "I'll come pick you up from your room at seven."

When she packed she remembered that some of her cloths were still at Ranmas room, there she spent her nights, and decided to go and take them. She knocked lightly on the door and it opened up quickly. The smile wiped off of her face. Her eyes turned large and heat invaded her cheeks. At the door, in a skimpy transparent robe, was Ukyou, Ranmas ex-wife. "Yes?" she asked in English.

Akane couldn't make a sound.

TBC…

Well like I said sorry for the long wait but here it is…. The next chap… I hope it's ok… considering how long I didn't write…

Until next time (hopefully soon)

Lili Boom ,


End file.
